wild_kratts_power_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
Chris-tal Clear
Chris-tal Clear is the 26th episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts: Power of Nature. It aired on June 13, 2014. Story Summary Chris gains a new Earth Guardian power, but a vision of his brother in a tragedy scares him and he instantly loses control. He flees up the mountain in fear of hurting Martin, but unknowingly does so. When Donita finds out about Chris's new power, she plots to use him for her fashion line of jewelry. Plot Chris was hiking up the Appalachian Mountains early in the morning after some nagging feeling woke him up. He sat down on a rock to take in their mountain air. Suddenly, he heard crackling and looked down at his hand. Forming around it were quartz. Chris had gained the power of Crystallization. The Earth Guardian tried it on a stick then a dead tree, both turning into crystal as well. He was so happy and ready to tell the team, but then the crystal tree became black. Martin woke up with Mina sleeping next to him. The blonde was surprised to not see Chris in his green hammock. His sprigs started twitching, but this one was different from previous ones. Then he saw something sparkle on the mountain and his sprigs started pulling him in that direction. So that's where he went. But once he walked out of the Tortuga, he nearly fell into a lake, but then he noticed there was ice where he nearly fell into. Walking a little more, he noticed he could freeze the water and by rubbing his hands, snowflakes started forming. Throwing them up, and making snow fall from the sky, Martin decided to tell his little bro about his new powers. Back with Chris, he saw a vision from the black tree of Martin being struck by a crystal spike, which scared him. As he backed away, Quartz trailed in front of him. When he tripped, a small range of the area was crystallized. Martin heard the crystallization, but was oblivious to this. As the older brother drew nearer, Chris got scared of hurting him like the vision foretold. With no other option, he ditched his bag with his medallion and ran up the mountain. Unknowing to him, that made the crystals BIGGER and slope down towards Martin. Donita Donata, while flying around with her plane, saw the top of the mountain and got amazed at seeing Chris crystallizing things, just by touching. With Martin, while he climbed the mountain, still amazed by that snow powers and wondering what was going on with his brother, a quartz stalagmite came at him, striking him. Although it didn't seemed to cause much damage physically, Martin felt huge pain on his chest. Seeing that, Donita saw the opprtunity to convince the Kratt in green to make jewels for her. The Kratt In Blue called the Tortuga and told Koki of the situation. Martin said he'll keep searching he mountain for Chris. Koki warned him to be careful, predicting that that strike is not something to just put aside. After a little more walking, it was becoming harder for Martin to move. Mina called him on his Creaturepod. She went to explaining that Chris was the cause of the crystallization. And that being struck by his crystal was turning Martin into crystal, evidence being that his hair was turning white. She had him stay where he was and the team came and picked him up against his will. When Aviva pulled him up however, he suddenly felt weak and Aviva had to help him to the control room. More of his hair had become white. Luna explained that there was no cure for a crystallized heart. Fortunately, she said that maybe the Sixth Element could save him. However, all Hermia knew about it was in a riddle. "It comes in many forms, be it for family or allies. An act of this bond will soften even the hardest heart." - The riddle of the Sixth Element Trivia *The title is a pun on the saying "crystal clear", meaning "complete understanding". This phrase has nothing to do with the episode. *The episode has a similar plot to the Disney movie Frozen. *Most Frozen/''Wild Kratts'' AUs show Martin as Elsa and Chris as Anna. The episode instead shows Martin as Anna and Chris as Elsa. **One thing that stays the same is that Donita is Hans. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Brothers Forever